


For Forever

by ArtistGracie



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Other, Songfic, for forever, vent - Freeform, ventyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistGracie/pseuds/ArtistGracie
Summary: sort of a venty-ish thing my mind came up with at one in the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "For Forever" from the musical "Dear Evan Hansen". Which is great go listen to it please.
> 
> (Also there's a bunch of errors with the Italics, I'll try to fix those tomorrow)

_End of May or Early June_

_This picture perfect afternoon we shared_

 

She looked over at the calendar.

Almost May.

Almost time.

 

 _Drive the winding country road_  
_Grab a scoop at A La Mode_  
_And then we're there_

 

She closed her eyes, leaning into the pillow before opening them again. Grabbing her guitar from its stand, she headed into her backyard, holding her breath for just a second before pushing the door open.

 

 _An open field that's framed with trees_  
_We pick a spot and shoot the breeze_  
_Like buddies do_

 

Her friend stood on the other side of the door, waiting. Together, they looked out over the acres of land, the pure feeling of freedom rushing through them.

 

 _Quoting songs by our favorite bands_  
_Telling jokes no one understands_  
_Except us two_  
_And we talk and take in the view_

 

Taking a seat under one of the trees, they talked a bit.

It was nice, she thought. This sense of calm. This sense of purpose. This sense of happiness that just seemed to carry on an everlasting wind.

She strummed a few chords on the guitar, humming to the song only she and the world could hear.

 

_All we see is sky for forever  
Let the world pass by for forever_

 

She looked at the clouds, grateful for the lack of mountains to block the beautiful sheet of blue above them. The only noise was the strum of the guitar and the rustling of leaves, and still there was a magnificent symphony hanging in the air.

 

_Feels like we could go on for forever this way  
Two friends on a perfect day_

 

She turned to her friend, who was admiring the sky as well. 

There was nothing out here for them and yet there was everything. 

 

_We walk a while and we talk about  
The things we'll do when we get out of school_

 

The silent conversation between the friends became spoken, its subject turning to school. Not much was to be said as neither really wanted to talk about work while it was summer break.

 

 _Bike the Appalachian trail or_  
_Write a book_  
_Or learn to sail_  
_Wouldn't that be cool_

The two talked instead about things they wanted to do with the rest of their summer, but even then it seemed they would rather talk in silence.

 

_There's nothing that we can't discuss_

_Like girls we wish would notice us but never do_

 

She so wanted to say she trusted her with everything. Apologize for any rocks on the road of past events. But alas, she was too shy, at least for now.

 

In the meantime, a warm smile would have to suffice. 

 

 _He looks around and says to me_  
_"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"_  
_I say "me too"_

 

Again and again, silent words were exchanged. Again and again, they weren't the words she wanted to say. All she knew she had conveyed correctly was her sense of appreciation and happiness- because those feelings had shown to be shared.

 

_And we talk and take in the view  
We just talk and take in the view_

This bright blue sky, and silence.

Silence and yet so many words.

And still, so many left to say.

 

All we see is sky for forever  
We let the world pass by for forever  
Feels like we could go on for forever this way

 

Hope. Hope and appreciation.

It was all she need right now and it was all she had.

And she couldn't have been happier.

 

 _All we see is light for forever_  
_'Cause the sun shines bright for forever_

 

Life was beautiful and there was no denying it. The guitar was long since set aside, and the free hands it left ran gently through the grass below.

 

  
Life will be alright for forever this way  
Two friends on a perfect day

 

 _And there he goes_  
_Racing toward the tallest tree_  
_From far across the yellow field I hear him calling "follow me"_

Her friend sprang up and raced across the field, and she followed right behind.

 

And for the second time that day, they looked at the sight in front of them and thought in unison.

 

_And there we go  
Wondering how the world might look from up so high_

 

And together, they took a step towards the tree.

 

 _One foot after the other_  
One branch then to another  
I climb higher and higher  
I climb until the entire  
Sun shines on my face

 

They climbed up, to a metaphorical future, to happiness, and she laughed, truly laughed as if she had never done so before. The genuine smile that found its way across her face came with a little fire igniting inside her heart, and in that moment the world was hers.

 

_And I suddenly feel the branch give way_

 

And like magic, the entire reality faded into a paper-thin island and gave way, leaving her falling

 

_I'm on the ground_

 

And then she wasn't falling, but back in her bed, and any happiness drained from her in an instant.

 

  
My arm goes numb  
I look around

 

Everything was gone. The field, the breeze, her-

All that stayed was a stream of tears making its way down her face.

 

  
And I see him come to get me  
He's come to get me  
And everything's okay

 

despite her reminding herself that her friend was still there, and she'd find that field of freedom soon, and that she was alright, the tears wouldn't stop falling 

 

 _All we see is sky for forever_  
We let the world pass by for forever  
Buddy, you and I for forever this way  
This way

 _All we see is light_  
'Cause the sun burns bright  
We could be alright for forever this way  
Two friends  
True friends  
On a perfect day

 -end-

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, there'll be a happy ending to this soon.


End file.
